Neddie Love
by Master Storyteller 101
Summary: Eddie is the new boy. Eddie loves Nina, but she doesn't return the feelings. But when Fabian kisses Joy, Nina makes out with Eddie to get even with Fabian. However, while acting that she likes him, she begins to truly love him.
1. Chapter 1

**Eddie's P0V**

Eddie walked into Anubis House. It was his first day at the British boarding school. Anubis House looked kind of creepy with it's windows. Knocking on the door, Eddie waited for someone to open it. Finally, a girl with brown, blondish hair opened it. The girl smiled, a beautiful smile. "What's up sweet thing," Eddie asked. "Um, I'm sorry but I'm in a relationship," she said. Eddie blushed. He had just flirted with a girl who already had a boyfriend. Right now, Eddie felt stupid.

Now, Eddie knew everybody at Anubis House. Fabian, Patricia, Joy, Jerome, Alfie, Amber, Mara, and even Nina. Nina was the hottest girl Eddie had ever seen. But, unfortunately, Nina already had a boyfriend. Fabian. Every time Eddie runs into Nina or bumps into her, things get awkward since Eddie had flirted the first time he saw her. Nina has promised not to mention it to Fabian.

Today at school, Eddie wasn't looking where he was going and ran into Nina. Nina fell on her butt. Eddie fell back and his his head hard on the floor. The last thing he saw was a bunch of books flying everywhere. Then everything went pitch black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nina's P0V**

Nina felt terrible. Today, Eddie had bumped into her and made her fall on her butt. Eddie fell back and hit his head. After that, he was knocked out cold. Jerome and Alfie both carried Eddie back to Anubis House. Nina tagged along. After arriving, they put Eddie on his bed. Nina looked at Eddie._ Eddie looks kind of cute_, thought Nina. Nina shook her head. She loved Fabian. Nina couldn't love Eddie. When Trudy asked what happened, Nina explained everything. Nina told her that she would take care of Eddie. Trudy protested, but didn't stand a chance against Nina. "Fine, but Victor won't be too happy," she said, and left Eddie's room.

**Eddie's P0V**

Eddie woke up to see Nina sitting on his bed beside him. She was wearing her uniform. Eddie couldn't help but get an erection. Nina was hot. Luckily for Eddie, Nina wasn't staring at him, but at someone at the doorway. Eddie looked up. Nina was talking to Fabian. Eddie sighed. Nina would never love him. "Hey Eddie, you feeling better," asked Nina, smiling. Eddie nodded. Fabian stared at Eddie strangely. "Eddie do you have an erection," he asked. Nina looked at Eddie and giggled. Eddie blushed. This could not be happening. Eddie ran out of the room into the bathroom. He was embarrassed.

**Nina's P0V**

Nina couldn't believe that Eddie had gotten an erection when he saw her. Eddie liked her. Fabian looked at her. "Listen Nina, if that guy tries to hit on you tell me, I'll deal with him," Fabian said. Nina nodded. After that, she left Eddie and Fabian's room. At that instant, Nina clashed into Eddie. Eddie and Nina both looked into each others eyes. Eddie looked handsome. Nina smiled. Eddie smiled back. Nina left upstairs, lovestruck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Eddie's P0V**

After staring at Nina, Eddie's face met Fabian's face. Eddie fell down, hurt. "What the heck are you doing!" shouted Eddie. Fabian grinned, then kicked Eddie to the ground. Eddie looked up his eyes beginning to fill with tears. Soon, Trudy entered the room. "Oh my!" shouted Trudy," what are you doing, Fabian?"

**Nina's P0V**

After clashing into Eddie, Nina rushed up to her room. Amber was there. "Ooh, you look a bit lovestruck," she said. Nina rolled her eyes. "I know it's not Fabian, who is it? Jerome, Alfie, or don't tell me, Eddie! It is isn't it!" Amber squealed. Nina nodded. "But I love Fabian, you even made us a pairing name, remember, Fabina," Nina said. Amber nodded," but Fabina's dead now. Now let' see what could we call your new pairing name." Nina rolled her eyes again.

**Eddie's P0V**

Great, now Eddie and Fabian were getting a lecture from Victor. To humiliate them, Victor told all the students to come down to the lounge room. Surely enough, everyone came down. Then, Victor started," I hope, you never get into a fight like these two. These two boys, or should I say dunderheads, got into a fight. And now, guess what, one has a black eye, and the other is grounded for two weeks." Everyone stared at Eddie. Eddie was the one with a black eyes. They began to whisper. Then, they began to burst into laughter.

**Nina's P0V**

_Poor_ _Eddie, _thought Nina. Everyone was laughing at him. Fabian had given him black eyes. Finally, Victor sent everyone to their rooms. Before he went to his room, Fabian ran up to Nina. He picked her up. After that, he kissed her. Nina blushed. Eddie stared at them, then, he headed to his room, with his head down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nina's P0V**

Today, was the day of the dance. Nina was so happy. She was going to go with Fabian. Poor Eddie was going alone.

_Later that day..._

Nina walked into the room only to find Fabian kissing Joy! Nina ran out of the room crying her heart out. She went to Amber. Nina told Amber everything and left to Anubis House.

**Eddie's P0V**

Eddie was at Anubis House in his room. Today was the day of the dance. Not having anyone to go with, Eddie stayed alone in Anubis House. Suddenly, Eddie heard a door open and slam shut. He poked his head out the door and saw Nina coming in, crying. He ran to Nina's side. Nina, startled, jumped back. "Oh it's just you Eddie," she said. Eddie nodded.

**Nina's P0V**

Nina went up to her room with Eddie. She was heartbroken. But then, Nina got an idea. A terrible idea. A good, terrible idea. She would pretend to like Eddie and make out with him in front of Fabian. Yes, that's what she would do.

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Eddie's P0V**

The next day, Eddie sat next to Nina. Nina smiled at him. Jerome and Alfie whistled. Nina rolled her eyes. Fabian gave Eddie an angry glare. Patricia and Joy both looked at them. As well as Mara. Then Amber shouted something. "Neddie!" Everyone stopped looking at Eddie and Nina and looked at Amber. She was blushing. "Oh that's the couple name I made for Eddie ad Nina," she said. Everyone laughed. Nina then leaned in and kissed Eddie.

**Nina's P0V**

Everyone went silent. Fabian then pushed Eddie and Nina apart. Fabian attempted to punch Eddie, but, Eddie blocked it. Nina then yelled at them to stop. Fabian and Eddie both stopped. "Listen Nina, it's me or Eddie," said Fabian. "Man, I feel like I'm Bella from Twilight," shouted Nina. Then, she ran out of the kitchen and ran upstairs to her room. Eddie and Fabian both followed.

**To be continued...**


End file.
